1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory flowmeter, and more particularly, to a vibratory flowmeter friction compensation.
2. Statement of the Problem
Vibrating conduit sensors, such as Coriolis mass flowmeters and vibrating densitometers, typically operate by detecting motion of a vibrating conduit that contains a flowing material. Properties associated with the material in the conduit, such as mass flow, density and the like, can be determined by processing measurement signals received from motion transducers associated with the conduit. The vibration modes of the vibrating material-filled system generally are affected by the combined mass, stiffness and damping characteristics of the containing conduit and the material contained therein.
A typical Coriolis mass flowmeter includes one or more conduits that are connected inline in a pipeline or other transport system and convey material, e.g., fluids, slurries, emulsions, and the like, in the system. Each conduit may be viewed as having a set of natural vibration modes, including for example, simple bending, torsional, radial, and coupled modes. In a typical Coriolis mass flow measurement application, a conduit is excited in one or more vibration modes as a material flows through the conduit, and motion of the conduit is measured at points spaced along the conduit. Excitation is typically provided by an actuator, e.g., an electromechanical device, such as a voice coil-type driver, that perturbs the conduit in a periodic fashion. Mass flow rate may be determined by measuring time delay or phase differences between motions at the transducer locations. Two such transducers (or pickoff sensors) are typically employed in order to measure a vibrational response of the flow conduit or conduits, and are typically located at positions upstream and downstream of the actuator. The two pickoff sensors are connected to electronic instrumentation. The instrumentation receives signals from the two pickoff sensors and processes the signals in order to derive a mass flow rate measurement, among other things. Vibratory flowmeters, including Coriolis mass flowmeters and densitometers, therefore employ one or more flow conduits that are vibrated in order to measure a fluid.
The accuracy and performance of a vibratory flowmeter can be affected by various factors, such as variations in fluid flow, changes in fluid composition, temperature, and other factors. One factor that is commonly neglected in the prior art is friction between the flow fluid and the walls of the flowmeter conduit or conduits. The friction effect, including boundary layer flow effects, can create turbulent flow. The friction effect and resulting turbulent flow can adversely affect flow measurements.